prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marion Cavanaugh
Marion Cavanaugh es la madre de Toby Cavanaugh. Es interpretado por Karla Droege. Biografía Ella murió el 24 de octubre de 2007 (según Toby en The First Secret) sin embargo más adelante, el año de la muerte no coincidió (según nuestro conocimiento en Game Over, Charles). Aunque la última línea de tiempo es correcta, por lo que c. 1998. Ella apareció por primera vez durante un flashback en el primer episodio de la temporada 4. Inicialmente se creía que su muerte fue un suicidio, pero en la temporada 4 Toby y Spencer descubrir que Radley afirmó falsamente que para proteger a otro paciente que con ella. Actualmente, la familia de Marion acepta que su muerte fue un accidente, pero hay evidencia que sugiere que todavía hay más en la historia. Durante la visita de Toby con el Dr. Palmer sobre su madre, el Dr. Palmer le recuerda a Toby que su madre se mantenga alejada de "esa chica rubia", diciendo que hay algo mal con el aire alrededor de ella. Ella fue asesinada por Bethany Young, que más tarde culpó a Charles/CeCe, porque sabía que nadie iba a creer al niño en el vestido. Jessica DiLaurentis más tarde sobornó a la detective Wilden para que gobernara su muerte como un suicidio, para mantener a Charlotte a salvo. Serie |-|Temporada 3= Dead to Me Spencer desfigura la cripta de Marion Cavanaugh tallando el nombre de Toby en ella después de que ella aprende que él es un verdadero miembro de la A-equipo. Will The Circle Be Unbroken? Eddie Lamb revela a Spencer que la madre de Toby era una paciente en Radley Sanitarium. |-|Temporada 4= 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Marion hace una aparición en el flashback de Toby. Toby está en su casa con Alison y está a punto de besarla cuando Marion entra en su dormitorio, sorprendida de verlo volver de la escuela. Se da cuenta de que acaba de despertar y le dice que son las cuatro. Marion afirma que estaba cansada cuando Toby le pregunta si está bien. Él le dice que piensa que algo está pasando, pero Marion despide su preocupación y se va a hacerle una merienda. Toby le dice a Ali que está preocupado por su madre, pero Ali responde sólo con un sonido disgustado, "¿Sí, perezoso?" Toby inmediatamente le dice que se vaya, para su sorpresa. Turn of the Shoe Toby revela a Spencer que su mamá se mató, robando una llave y saltando una ventana a Radley. Los detalles de su muerte, y el día que conduce a ella, están documentados en un informe escrito por su terapeuta en Radley. Según el expediente, Marion sintió que los puntos más brillantes en su vida eran Toby, el tiempo que compartieron cuando él la visitó, y su paciencia amable y cariñosa como ella luchó para conseguir bien. También discutió sus intenciones de pagar a todos los que la habían apoyado durante su difícil momento. Toby cree que este informe contradice la conclusión de que la muerte de Marion fue suicidio, como se les ha llevado a creer. Toby espera que la nueva evidencia que A le haya dado les dará respuestas. Cat's Cradle Spencer y Toby entran furtivamente en Radley y encuentran la ventana de la que supuestamente Marion saltó. Spencer observa un ancho borde rodeando el edificio que habría impedido que Marion cayera al suelo. Spencer piensa que debe haber saltado de otro lugar, en un piso más alto. Face Time Toby decide visitar al Dr. Louis Palmer, quien trató a Marion en Radley. Él va a una clínica médica a las afueras de Saratoga, NY, para interrogarlo sobre su supuesto suicidio. El Dr. Palmer revela que él, también, experimentó la negación sobre su veredicto del suicidio. El Dr. Palmer le dice a Toby que Marion lo amaba mucho, pero "el aire era demasiado pesado" para ella y que ella no podía soportarlo. Luego revela que estudia la pesadez del aire, y Toby se da cuenta de que el Dr. Palmer tiene alguna forma de demencia y ahora es un paciente en este hospital. Cuando Toby se va, el Dr. Palmer le dice que le diga a Marion que se "mantenga alejado de esa rubia", y comenta: "Hay algo mal en el aire alrededor de ese". The Guilty Girl's Handbook Spencer encuentra las notas de Wilden sobre la muerte de Marion en una de las cajas de evidencia de su madre, y lo oculta en una caja de galletas y se va a Radley para visitar a Eddie Lamb. Spencer le pregunta a Eddie por la noche en que Marion murió, cuando habló con la policía. Ella lee las declaraciones hechas en el informe y le dice que Darren Wilden escribió que el cuerpo de Marion Cavanaugh se encontró que había caído del techo, mientras que los informes oficiales dicen que fue encontrada debajo de la ventana. Eddie dice que no hace ninguna diferencia, pero Spencer piensa que Wilden estaba mintiendo por una razón y puede haber sido pagado para cubrir a alguien o algo. Eddies implica que había una razón por la que fue promovido a detective tan rápidamente. The Mirror Has Three Faces Toby recibe la partitura de una canción llamada "Any Time" con una nota de A que dice: "Deja el Cordero solo y ve a por El león. Besos, -A", que Spencer interpreta como instrucciones para hablar con el Dr. Palmer más En lugar de Eddie Lamb. Toby le dice que Marion solía tocar la canción en el piano todo el tiempo. Spencer y Toby van a Saratoga para visitar al Dr. Palmer. No reconoce la partitura hasta que Spencer comienza a tocarla en el piano, lo que le hace confundir a Spencer con Marion. Comienza a hablar con ella como si fuera una de sus sesiones normales con Marion, preguntando por Toby y sugiriendo que le encantaría escuchar que está "disfrutando de su música de nuevo". Spencer juega junto con el Dr. Palmer y le pregunta sobre la chica rubia que él le había advertido que se mantuviera alejada. Las horas de visita terminan justo cuando parece darse cuenta de a qué se refiere Spencer, por lo que rápidamente pregunta si la chica rubia es CeCe Drake. Él no responde a ella, pero le dispara a decirle al ordenado que "por favor muestre a la señora DiLaurentis a mi oficina". Bring Down the Hoe Toby comienza su camión y encuentra que A ha puesto un CD con grabaciones de Marion cantando. Una nota escrita en el CD dice: "Hay más de donde vino esto. -A", y hay una etiqueta que muestra que es de una de las sesiones del Dr. Palmer con Marion en Radley. Toby está ansioso por ir a hablar con el Dr. Palmer de nuevo y encontrar más grabaciones, pero Spencer está empezando a preocuparse de que las pistas de A son una trampa y le dice que no debe aceptar más de los "regalos" de A. El siguiente mensaje de A para Toby es una imagen de un automóvil, supuestamente el viejo del Dr. Palmer, y una dirección. Toby sigue las instrucciones de A, pensando que las grabaciones estarán en el coche. Como Spencer le advirtió, la policía llega cuando comienza a intentar entrar, pero logra huir. Who's In The Box? Toby llega a casa de un viaje que tomó para hacer más investigación sobre Marion. Muestra a Spencer una lista de personas de un registro de visitantes que pueden haber sabido sobre Wilden pagando el no suicidio de Radley y Marion. Toby dice que fue capaz de llegar a la mayoría de la gente de la lista, y que querían hablar, pero tenían miedo de meterse en problemas. Se revela que Radley es propiedad de Declodyne, una empresa de salud, y se cree que cubrieron el accidente de Marion. El principal interés de Toby es que la compañía admita que la muerte de Marion no fue un suicidio, por lo que Spencer y Toby visitan la sede de Declodyne al día siguiente y hablan con la señora Mainway, la jefa de la compañía, y cede a sus demandas cuando Spencer amenaza Para difundir las noticias sobre Radley en línea. En la casa de Spencer esa noche, Toby y Spencer miran el documento que indica que el accidente de Marion no fue un suicidio. Toby le dice a Peter Hastings que cuando llegue a casa, y cree que podrían tomar el asunto un paso más allá y que Radley cerró. Love ShAck, Baby Peter le dice a Spencer que canceló su reunión con Toby porque Radley le informó que la muerte de Marion fue un accidente, no un asesinato. Al parecer, Marion se cayó accidentalmente desde el techo, pero había otro paciente en el techo con ella, por lo que Radley lo cubrió para proteger la identidad del paciente frágil. Close Encounters Peter le dice a Toby que no hay suficiente evidencia para cerrar a Radley para siempre, así que Radley quiere que él firme documentos de liquidación para el encubrimiento involucrado en la muerte de Marion. Peter le entrega a Toby los papeles para el asentamiento diciéndole que necesita firmas de Toby y su padre para que el acuerdo llegue. Spencer revisa el acuerdo y ve que si Toby firma los papeles, nunca podrá hablar de lo que le sucedió a Marion en Radley de nuevo, o de lo contrario tendrá que devolver todo el dinero del asentamiento de Radley. Spencer advierte a Toby que necesita estar absolutamente seguro de todo antes de firmar los papeles. Cuando llega a casa se da cuenta del maletín de Peter y decide mirarlo. Ella ve un archivo de Marion Cavanaugh. Ella ve en otro archivo que Jessica DiLaurentis está en la Junta de Radley. Ella se enoja y trata de detener a Toby, pero él le dice que es demasiado tarde y él ya firmó el acuerdo. Toby dice que cree que Marion murió por accidente, y se niega a continuar la investigación aún más, aunque Spencer está convencido de que hay más en la historia de la muerte de Marion. |-|Temporada 5= The Silence of E. Lamb Bethany Young dibujó una foto de una mujer cayendo de un edificio. Spencer y Aria creen que es Marion y que Bethany sabía algo sobre el incidente. |-|Temporada 6= Game Over, Charles Bethany remarcaba que Marion era una "buena niña dos zapatos" después de que ella entrara en el tejado y tendría que distraer a Marion de encontrar a Charles vestido como una muchacha. Ella y Bethany tendrían una conversación desconocida que llevaría a Betania empujándola del techo, mientras que Charles se esconde. Bethany lo culpó a Charles y todos lo creyeron. Jessica DiLaurentis le pidió a Darren Wilden que cubriera la historia y dijera que era un suicidio. Obituario Spencer lee el obituario de Marion Cavanaugh en el Rosewood Observer en línea en Turn of the Shoe. Se lee: Apariciones (2/160) Cuarta Temporada (1/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Sexta Temporada (1/20) *Game Over, Charles Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Padres Categoría:Familia Cavanaugh Categoría:Personajes de la Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Personajes de la Sexta Temporada